Confession
by Elfi Blue
Summary: Just a random story that Lilly and Scotty forced me to write...L/S, of course: what ELSE is there? The fourth and last, impossibly short chapter is up! **Complete**
1. Confess

Call it what you will: fate; the result of a twisted sense of humor. But Lilly Rush wasn't having a good day. Not in the _slightest_. And it was all because of her beloved job…

That's what she thought anyway.

CCCCCCCCCCC

_Why? Why me? _She thought, trying to dig through a victim's bank records for evidence. She looked over at Scotty and flinched: he was talking to a brunette woman. She was clinging to his every word.

But that didn't bother her: why should it? Lilly looked back at her file, bile rising in her throat.

"Lil'?"

"Yeah?" She asked Scotty without looking up.

He ignored the fact that she didn't look at him; she was busy. "Time to interview her."

"Who's 'her' exactly?" She snapped, closing her file.

"Rachel Walker."

She shot him a small smile and sighed, "Then, let's get this show on the road."

Scotty sat down at his paper-covered desk, "Nah…I've got reports to finish. You go ahead."

"Sure…" She said slowly, "Scotty."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Lilly closed the door to the interrogation room with a click. Rachel Walker sat at the table, glaring sullenly at her elegant red nails.

"How are you doing?" Lilly asked, leaning against the mirror.

Rachel rolled her green eyes, "Like _you_ care." Lilly smiled. "I saw your partner out there." She looked up at Lilly through her thick mascara, "Cute."

Lilly's sapphire eyes narrowed, "He's my partner."

"There's no doubt about _that_," She twirled a glossy strand of hair around her finger, pouting her lips. "He kept lookin' over at you."

"And that automatically means what?"

Rachel leaned forward slowly, "It means, _Detective, _that he wants you."

Lilly raised an eyebrow, "Who says he can have me?"

The brunette shook her head, smiling, "The way you looked at me."

"How did I look at you?"

"I thought you were going to rip my head off," she chuckled, "and punch _him_."

"I don't think I could hurt him..."

"Why?"

Lilly shrugged, "What's the point?"

"You don't want to hurt him…"

"You could say that…"

"Or you just can't stand seeing him hurt."

"Who's the detective here?" Lilly laughed and pushed herself off the wall.

She smiled mischievously, "You, of course. So...why can't you hurt him?"

"Because…He's hurt _me_...but…I've forgiven him..."

"What did he do?" She asked gently, her green eyes pleading.

Lilly looked at the floor, "Nothing…"

"He had to have done _something..._"

"He…" Lilly sighed, "slept with my sister…after he _promised…_that he wouldn't."

"But?" Rachel pushed gently.

Lilly laughed bitterly, "He had…just lost his girlfriend…suicide." A tear fell down Lilly's cheek; she wiped it away slowly. "Now…he probably thinks that…I _hate_ him…"

Rachel smiled slightly, "Even though you love him."

"Of course, but...that's just my screwed-up love life. How about yours, Rachel? What did you have against James?" Lilly stared her down, her sapphire eyes cold and depthless.

She was concentrating on making the suspect crack…

But in Observation, Scotty Valens was staring at his partner in shock. _What the…?_


	2. Blush

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…That's why they're the reason for the teardrops on my notebook.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Lilly smiled as she closed the door to the interrogation room and stepped out. "Mission accomplished," she said, walking over to her desk with a new spring in her step. "She…Scotty?"

_Where is he?_ She thought, her sapphire eyes flitting around the almost empty office.

"Over here, Lil'," she turned toward the sound of his voice. He'd come from… _Observation. Oh crap..._

She blushed.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**Review? Please? :D**


	3. Leave

Disclaimer: Anyone have a pen? Mine ran out of ink when I tried to sign the ownership papers. Funny… :D

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Lilly Rush was blushing; Scotty Valens loved it…and knew exactly what the reason behind it was.

"Lil'…" He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "We…need to talk."

"Uh…sure." She looked at her watch, "It's…six, right? Let's get out of here."

"Lil'…" She heard the note of compassion in his voice and struggled to regain her mask. But it was already ripped to shreds.

"If you want us to talk, we're leaving," She snapped and looked down as she slipped on her coat with slender fingers. "Because I'm _not_ talking here," she said quietly.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

REVIEW TIME!!

Any advice?

Help me out here!


	4. Kiss

Disclaimer: Lilly and Scotty are going RIGHT BACK to their owners after this. Unfortunately, they don't belong to me…

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Moonbeams lit their way as they walked far apart along the park's brick walk, their hands stuffed into their pockets. Lilly's shoes clicked quickly across the brick as she looked down at her feet. Maybe then, she could just leave Scotty behind and not have to talk about anything.

It would be easier that way.

"Lil'…"

"What?" She snapped, her gaze still fixed toward the ground.

"Look at me," he ordered softly.

Lilly slowly tore her gaze away and looked up. She saw the question in his eyes; he wondered if she had been lying in that interrogation room. "I didn't say anything in there that I didn't mean, Scotty."

"So…"

She flinched, "So…how much did you hear?"

He smiled sadly, "All of it, Lil'."

_Crap. _"_All_…of it." She sighed and looked down at her hands, "Great."

"You still _hate_ me, don't you?" The question made them both freeze in their tracks.

She looked up with tears in her eyes, shining like silver beads of rain. "How could you _think_ that?"

"You're always acting so _cold_. You _still_ cut me off—"

"Because that's the only way I can be _near_ you without…" She clenched her hands tightly, trying not to fall over the edge, "I don't want to get hurt…Not again."

The pain was heartbreaking in her oceanic eyes, "Not again," she whispered.

He closed the chasm between them, breathing in her scent. "I promise, Lil'." He said softly, tracing her lips with his index finger, "Never again."

"Never?" Her eyes held hope as they searched his for an answer.

"I _promise_."

She smiled, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Then why aren't you kissing me already?"

The stars rejoiced above at the kiss of soul mates.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**THE END**

An "Elfi" Note: It's so sad…the story is done and I don't even know when this will happen on the show. Anyway…REVIEW PLEASE!! It helps me come up with more L/S… :D


End file.
